


Suit and Tie

by xiubeans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lu Han, Breathplay, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talk is cheap, my darling, when you're feeling right at home. I wanna make you move with confidence, I wanna be with you alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Have a top!Minseok. You deserved it

The members of Exo were ready to go to bed once they had finished the last of their activities. It had been a long and busy day for them, what with the photo shoots and recordings. Luhan was just about ready to fall asleep in his suit, but he forced himself to stay awake enough to change out of the stiff suit and into something more comfortable.

That plan was immediately tossed out of the window when Luhan was shoved against the door the moment he stepped into his room, a hot mouth pressed against his throat and steady hands loosening his tie. "I've been waiting all day," Minseok murmurs against Luhan's throat. A hand skips down to palm Luhan through his dress pants, the other to harshly tug the tie away. "Fuck, you look so good in a suit." The man grabs Luhan by the back of the neck to press a bruising kiss to his lips.

Something clicked in Luhan's already hazy, lust-filled mind. He had felt somebody eying him throughout the entire day, slowly being stripped naked for that person's eyes. "You were watching me the entire day," Luhan asks, although it sounded more like a statement.

"Because you looked so damn sexy." Minseok grounds their pelvises together, eliciting a moan of approval from Luhan. "I've been imaging you naked and hard all day." Luhan doesn't respond to that, but he feels himself grow hard as he imagines Minseok imaging him naked and maybe even jerking off to Luhan.

His hands dart down to pop open the button, fingers quickly pulling the fly down. Minseok shimmies out of his trousers and pushes Luhan down to his knees so he comes face-to-face with Minseok's hardon. He doesn't spend too much time teasing the other by mouthing him through his boxers since he himself is also hard and impatient.

Pulling Minseok's boxers down to his thighs, he slips the crown of Minseok's dick into his mouth and gives it an experimental suck, making Minseok moan. He pulls off to lick a stripe on the underside, then pops Minseok's entire erection inside his mouth. He fists whatever he can't fit inside. Above him, Minseok pants and groans softly. He grabs Luhan's hair and gives a small tug. "Bed," Minseok says, voice husky, making Luhan shiver.

Luhan gets up and was pulled into another searing kiss. Minseok bit and licked, occasionally sucking on Luhan's tongue as they clumsily maneuvered in the dark room. The back of Luhan's knee connected to the bed and he fell back. Minseok begins to undress Luhan, starting with his shirt. He bruises and touches the bare skin that is exposed to him, then trails south, leaving affectionate kisses as he goes along. Luhan's pants gets in the way, so Minseok takes those off so that Luhan is only in his briefs.

Minseok grins and unconsciously swipes his tongue over his bottom lip. Luhan was already hard, and the bulge underneath his briefs were proof. The Korean man touches Luhan through his underwear before he decides to toss the undergarments aside. Then, he shucks off the remaining articles of clothing off of himself. He tosses the clothing to the floor, except for his tie.

"Hurry up, I'm so horny," Luhan whines. Minseok's hands touch everywhere except his erection, that stood straight against his belly. Minseok chuckles, low and deep, and Luhan couldn't help but feel like a sexually frustrated teenager. Impatient, he twines his fingers in Minseok's hair and harshly pulls him within distance of his mouth. He leaves a blooming purple bruise on Minseok's neck. Below, the two men roll their hips together sensually, erections rubbing together deliciously.

Unlike the Chinese man, Minseok doesn't leave a hickey or mark on Luhan, claiming the man as his. His hot touches and burning kisses leaves its mark on Luhan's skin, and Luhan understands. Minseok doesn't need to mark him physically. Luhan already knows that he's Minseok's.

"You're mine," Minseok growls as he grinds their pelvises together. Luhan stifles a throaty groan. "Not Sehun's, not Jongin's, not even Yixing's. Mine. Only I can touch you like this." Luhan's head gets tugged back by his hair. He swallows at the dark gaze in Minseok's eyes. "Understand?"

"Yes," Luhan says.

Minseok's hand is on his throat, and with a dark smile, he tells Luhan, "I taught you to answer me in full sentences, didn't I?"

Luhan's more dominant side wanted to say nothing instead is submitting, but with Minseok nearly cutting off the airflow to his lungs, he didn't have much of a choice other than passing out from lack of air, so he just manages to gasp out, "Yes, Minseok. I understand. I'm yours."

"Good." Minseok releases his hand, watching as Luhan coughs and tries to get enough oxygen into his lungs.

Minseok was on Luhan after he manages to catch his breath, slipping his tongue inside his mouth and already-lubed fingers inside him. A bolt of pleasure shoots up his spine and he arches, chest pressing against Minseok's. The Korean man watches in slight amusement as Luhan's face contort into pain and pleasure, breathing ragged. Prepping Luhan was one of Minseok's favorite things because he could feel how tight Luhan was, and it was even better when they hadn't fucked in a while. (Minseok really liked using his imagination.)

When Luhan is deemed properly prepped, Minseok removes his fingers. He reaches over to where he had discarded his tie earlier. "Now, be a good boy and let me tie you up," Minseok purrs. Luhan obediently offers Minseok his hands. If Luhan disobeyed, he would be punished; he didn't mind, but Minseok always knew what made him tick, what made him break and shamelessly beg. And right now, he wasn't in the mood for teasing and orgasm denial.

After tying Luhan's hands together, Minseok gently guides Luhan onto his side. This side of Minseok would always come out after roughly handling Luhan, and Luhan liked it. It was comforting to know that despite the harsh treatment caused by Minseok's hand, the same hand would always be there to give apologizing touches.

"Are you okay? Was I too rough? Should I stop doing that?" Minseok murmurs as he lays down next to Luhan and cups his face.

Luhan merely smiles. "I'm fine. There's no need for you to worry about me. You know I'll tell you if you're being too hard on me."

Minseok hums in agreement. There had been times when he had been too rough, and Luhan would tell him to stop. It was a relief to Minseok at those times, but then there was that feeling that he had while cuddling, when he realized that he had almost put Luhan's life in danger. He was cautious not to push himself too far, but even then Luhan still trusted him.

"It's fine, Minseok. Really. Just hurry up and fuck me." Luhan presses close, erection trapped between himself and the other. "Please." He even opens his legs just a little bit.

Both men moan at the same time as Minseok presses himself inside Luhan. Minseok's hips rolled upwards, resulting in a jolt of pleasure for Luhan as he brushes past that spot inside. The Chinese man whines, his own hips moving against Minseok's.

Minseok pants into the crook of Luhan's neck, the tightness around himself making it a little hard to breathe. "You feel so great," Minseok says, the corner of his lip turned up, as he slowly thrusts. Luhan grunts something, but Minseok is too busy enjoying himself to hear. He presses deep inside of Luhan, then pulls out until only the tip was inside. He alternates from slow to fast, keeping Luhan on his toes.

Luhan once again was gently nudged into another position. Minseok hovers over him this time, and Luhan's legs were wrapped comfortably around Minseok's waist, while his tied hands rested above his head.

Minseok dips his head down and captures Luhan's lips in a hungry kiss. The Chinese man lets Minseok slip inside his mouth and taste him. He moans into the kiss as Minseok's hips snapped quickly into him. As they part for air, Luhan whimpers, a sign that he was nearing climax. (He hated this particular sound, since it wasn't manly at all and Zitao whimpered all the time, but most times it slips out of him anyways.)

"Are you close, baby?" Minseok coos. Luhan gives a short nod, but remembering his "training," he answered verbally. Minseok reaches between them to take Luhan's erection, thumbing the tip in a teasing way before he gives it a few good pumps in time to his thrusts, making Luhan cry out.

"Minseok," Luhan pants out. Minseok in turn pants Luhan's name back, and quickly switches their position again. Now, Luhan was seated in Minseok's lap, back to the latter's chest.

Minseok grabs Luhan's thighs and spreads them wide. He continues to thrust into the tight heat. Luhan's head rests on Minseok's shoulder and he mewls in pleasure.

"Touch yourself," Minseok commands. Luhan doesn't hesitate at all as he takes his dripping erection in his tied hands and gives it a couple experimental pumps. It was sloppy yet still pleasurable, and it resulted in him arching away from Minseok and groaning. And before he knew it, Minseok had taken over, quickly stroking him.

Luhan gasps as white paints his stomach. As he's coming down from his high, he notices that Minseok had unconsciously dug his nails into Luhan's thighs quite uncomfortably as he orgasmed, but Luhan didn't mind. He's too out of breath to move or make the other remove his hands anyways, so he just sits in Minseok's lap until he's finally calmed down.

Minseok places loving kisses along the nape of Luhan's neck and shoulders as he slips out of the other man. A sticky white substance drips from Luhan's hole and down his inner thigh. He ignores it as Minseok unties his hands and tosses the tie away. He pulls the blanket over their bare bodies, Luhan cuddling close.

They don't say anything for a while. They don't say anything at all. They merely drift off into a peaceful slumber without saying a word, not even good night. Luhan doesn't mind, of course. He just wants to be tied up by Minseok again.


End file.
